


Smokey Eye

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Banter, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Desperation, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Someone's getting ahead of themselves.





	Smokey Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/gifts).



> This fic was requested by TheCG who provided me with an excellent, detailed idea. Takes place post-canon and features the crossdressing costumes from Dancing Star Night.

Time moved forward.

That was just something that went without saying, and yet it came as a surprise to Akira. For a year, it felt as though his life had been held captive. After holding his breath for that long, he almost forgot what it was like to breathe. The second he arrived in his home town and took his first breath of the fresh air, the hands of the clock began to move again.

The town looked the same as he remembered it – small, quiet, traditional... But the breeze that touched his face carried a new sense of liberation. On the outside, everything remained the same, but life after the Phantom Thieves was something else. His life hadn't simply changed. He'd become a new person. As he walked forward to rejoin his old life, he carried his friends in his heart and smiled, remembering the important things they'd given him.

Truly, there was so much. He didn't think he could ever repay them – even though he was sure that they would have just laughed and told him that he didn't have to think like that. They loosened his chains and taught him how to fly by showing him their own strength.

It would've been nice if they could always be together...

It was probably for the best that he had to leave so soon. If he stayed there any longer, it would have only made it more painful when he inevitably had to leave. He was still just a student, so there were things that were out of his control.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from turning back to look over his shoulder. There was still someone there who was waiting for him. Leaving him behind was the hardest thing of all.

Yusuke was something special.

He knew that Yusuke was still relying on the strength he gave him. So far apart from each other, it made Akira worry sometimes. Yusuke had a tendency to ignore himself for the sake of others. He was working harder than ever to make sure that they could see each other. Akira appreciated his determination, but he wished that he would look after himself a little better. After all, it was only a matter of time.

Time was moving forward.

The seconds were gradually adding up to the time when they could be together again.

To ensure the safety of that future, Akira was doing his own part. While Yusuke was hard at work at school, Akira got a night job that would help him slowly build his way toward affording an apartment for the two of them. He could feel the way that Yusuke hung on each and every text, on every phone call. Their hearts were connected and yearning to be together.

For the time, Yusuke was staying in the college dorm, supported by his scholarship. Living together wouldn't make them less busy, but Akira knew that it would at least go a long way towards easing his mind. Because he was the one who freed Yusuke, a big part of him felt responsible for him.

He was willing to do just about anything for him. And it was because of Yusuke that he even had the strength that was necessary.

Yusuke had shown him the uselessness of shame.

That was why he didn't think twice when he found a place that was hiring. It was a town over from his, making it a little out of the way, but he could tell that it would be worth it. In the past, he would have considered it something outside of his comfort zone and wouldn't have even given it a second look, but he knew better.

The place wasn't that dissimilar from Lala's. A certain dress code was expected.

He immediately went out and bought something striking and arrived for the interview looking his absolute best. The manager was so enamored by his beauty, she hired him on the spot. She said he had a certain 'mystique' that she'd been searching for.

Between school and his work at night, it was a little exhausting, but it wasn't so bad. All in all, his life as a Phantom Thief had been more hectic, so he couldn't complain. The only one who seemed to be concerned about the arrangement was Morgana.

 

As he was choosing his outfit for the night, Morgana climbed up onto his bed and cleared his throat.

 

“Do you really think it's a good idea?” he asked.

“Hm? Do I think what's a good idea?” Akira asked, glancing in his direction as he continued to peruse his choices.

“The apartment. I just kind of have a bad feeling about it. I know you just have Yusuke's happiness at heart, but haven't you considered how he'll feel when he finds out about it?” He gestured expressively with one of his forepaws as he continued to elaborate. “You know how he reacts whenever you try to do something for him. Even when you buy him lunch, he acts like he's permanently in your debt. If you put money toward an apartment without consulting him first, he's going to feel trapped.”

Akira turned around and stared at him, suddenly feeling concerned.

“Trapped?”

Morgana groaned and shook his head. “Yes! Jeez, you can be just as dense as him sometimes... Look, I know that you two are as inseparable as two people can be even when you're apart, but you're still young.”

“How old are you, again?”

“That's besides the point!” Morgana yowled. “You've gotta hear me out on this one. I'm around you all the time, so I know how tough it is right now, but things must be even tougher for him.”

Akira nodded. He understood that much already. That was why he was trying to get the apartment together for them; he knew that Yusuke had trouble with money, so he was more than glad to help. He thought he was just being kind, but Morgana had a point. Even kindness had its limits. If he let himself get carried away, then it would seem like he was imposing, possibly forcing something on Yusuke that he wasn't ready for.

Rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward, Akira came over and sat down next to Morgana on the edge of the bed. “I've been planning this for so long, though... I even got this night job.”

“Hey, it's no loss. What's a little extra money?” Morgana said, flashing him a greedy grin. “You can always spend the money on him in other ways.”

Something about Morgana's attitude made Akira feel skeptical. “...This isn't some kind of ploy you're trying to pull, is it? Are you trying to make me forget about the apartment because you're worried about me living with someone else?” Or, more accurately: “You don't want to feel like the third wheel.”

Morgana's whiskered face sunk. “N-No! What? No, that's not what I-... What would give you that impression?” he asked defensively.

Akira just laughed softly and gave him a light pat on the head. “It's alright. You have a point. I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Next time I see Yusuke, I'll talk to him about it. There's no need for it to be a secret. I don't want him to worry, but he'll only worry more if I keep it to myself. Thanks for the advice, Morgana.”

After Akira got up, Morgana licked his paw and smoothed down the ruffled fur on his head. “Y-Yeah, of course. No prob. Always glad to help 'n' all that.”

“Hey, there's no need to worry,” Akira said. Quickly changing topics, he picked up the black skirt he'd been considering and held it up against his waist. “More importantly, what do you think? Too much? Just enough?”

“Leg, you mean? Uh, yeah, I think that's high enough. Any higher than that and you'll make me uncomfortable. Sexy, but keep it classy. Better wear the stockings.” He glanced at the other accessories Akira had laid out. “...This looks like a costume. What's the theme? Sexy police officer? That's ironic.”

“Hush.”

He picked up the black police hat and spun it around on a finger before tossing it into his bag. He would change once he got there. It was about time for him to leave, so he got up and held the bag open for Morgana. He waited, but Morgana ignored him and jumped down to the floor instead.

“Go on without me, partner,” he said. He curled up in front of the TV with the remote under his paws. “My favorite idol is on one of the late shows tonight. I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

It felt strange to go out without Morgana, but Akira was capable of fending for himself. With a shrug, he zipped up his bag and wished him a good evening with his idol. As he left the bedroom, he heard Morgana's delighted giggling. He'd be okay there by himself.

 

It was already dark by the time Akira reached the bus stop. He spent a moment rifling around in his bag to find his pass. He hadn't realized how alone he'd feel without Morgana's presence. The dark street corner reminded him of the night when he encountered the man who attempted to ruin his life.

He just wanted to have an uneventful night.

As he took out his pass, he paused, staring at the cop hat sitting on top of his folded outfit inside his bag. Ironic indeed. It only took a moment of hesitation for his strength to be swept away. He wondered how much of his strength had relied on his mask.

The bus ride felt long. Akira kept his gaze on the street lamps that went by the window, but he could also see the reflection of the man behind him who wouldn't stop staring. Thankfully, when the bus stopped, that strange man didn't get off with him. It seemed like his anxiousness had been for nothing. His night was going to be as uneventful as always.

He entered the bar through the employees-only entrance in the back and quickly swapped outfits in the dimly-lit supply closet they called a dressing room. They really had to invest in some better lighting. Sooner or later, he was going to end up poking out an eye while trying to apply his makeup, and he was pretty sure that gave him the grounds to sue.

was greeted by one of his cheerful coworkers, a girl with dyed red hair who went by the name 'Magician'.

“Joker!” She pranced over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, girl, did you know there's somebody who's waiting for you?”

Akira felt the blood drain from his face. “Really? What?”

“Yeah! A real cute girl – beautiful, even. Said she's a friend of yours. I didn't know you had such gorgeous friends, what the heck.”

“A girl?” At least he hadn't been followed. “You had me worried for a second there.”

“Oh, yeah, don't worry. She seemed sweet. Kinda weird, though... Called herself 'Fox'...”

“...You don't say.”

Magician grinned and rested an arm on Akira's shoulder, getting cozy like she always did. “Looks like you know who I'm talking about now. I assume that 'Fox' isn't her real name.”

Akira just nodded. “That's my boyfriend, Yusuke.”

“Oh, for real? Damn, nice. I mean, you have weird taste – but a good eye.” She slid off and folded her arms over her chest. “Well, if you have any other hot friends who are single, you gotta introduce me, 'kay?”

Something gave Akira the impression that his other friends wouldn't be interested, but he didn't have the heart to let her down. “I'll keep it in mind.”

“By the way, love the outfit.” She giggled and held out her arms, wrists together. “Arrest me, officer!”

 

As soon as he was on the floor, he scanned the bar. His eyes immediately took notice of the most suspicious-looking person sitting at the bar.

That one.

That one was obviously Yusuke.

Akira didn't approach him right away, intrigued by what it was like to watch him from afar, observing him like a stranger. In a way, Yusuke seemed like a different person. Yusuke had once volunteered to crossdress to even out the Phantom Thieves' ratio of boys to girls, but Akira hadn't assumed he was serious. At the time, he must not have realized how serious Yusuke could be, even when his suggestions sounded absurd.

Magician described him as a 'cute girl'. She wasn't kidding. Anyone with eyes would have found him cute, looking like that.

He had his hair tied back into a long ponytail that hung over his shoulder. Cheek in his palm, elbow on the bar counter, his typically serious expression gave him an air of maturity, at once making him look alluring and also a little intimidating. He was wearing a short red dress, and there was no lack of confidence in the way he wore it. With his legs crossed, the slit in the side of the skirt lifted to reveal a pair of tight black shorts underneath. With the sash around his waist and the distinct protectors on his arms and legs, he looked like a ninja.

Altogether, the outfit made him look out of place. He certainly stood out.

 

Akira strode behind the counter and stopped in front of Yusuke.

 

“What'll you have?”

“Hm. The green tea, please,” Yusuke said politely. He set down the menu and leaned to the side, narrowing his eyes at the microwave on the counter behind Akira. “But I insist that you boil the water. And make sure not to steep the tea leaves for too long. I don't like strong tea.”

He was just as picky as always. But it also seemed as though he hadn't noticed who he was talking to yet.

“Anything else?” Akira asked, leaning closer.

Yusuke looked at him, stroking his chin. After a moment, he broke eye contact. He stuck a hand in the front of his top and fished around, pulling out a couple crumpled yen bills that he placed on the counter. “I spent the rest of my money on the train to get here... I'm not sure I can afford more than tea.”

Akira gently pushed the money back to him. “Keep it, Yusuke. It's on the house. I think you'll be disappointed by the tea anyway.”

Yusuke blinked and stared at him for another moment before a look of realization dawned on his face. In his surprise, he slammed his palms on the counter and stood up straight, almost knocking over his stool. “Joker!”

Noticing the displeased looks the surrounding patrons were giving them, Akira waved his hands to tell Yusuke to settle down. “It's great to see you, but... I can't say this isn't a surprise. How did you know I work here?”

Smoothing his hands over the back of his skirt, Yusuke sat back down. “My apologies. I don't mean to impose while you're busy. I hope you don't think that I'm here to spy on you, either. I trust you completely. Although... I will be frank. I heard from Haru that you took a job on top of your studies to pay for my sake. It looks like what she told me is true... Working in a place like this...”

_Haru, how could you..._

“H-Hey, I don't know what she told you, but I can assure you that I do honest work here. There's nothing sketchy going on, if that's what you think. My job is to entertain the customers, but all I do is talk. No funny business.”

Continuing to stare, Yusuke's eyes traveled down Akira's body. A blush spread across his face as he sat up to have a look at the rest of him below the counter. “I... see...” He looked up with the familiar look of inspiration glimmering in his eyes. “I must say, you look ravishing.”

Akira laughed. “You sound like an old man.”

Good... Yusuke was distracted. Akira knew that he couldn't avoid giving him an explanation, but he needed time to think of what to say. Judging by the flustered pink in Yusuke's cheeks, it was going to be easy enough to keep him distracted. There were certain things he was interested in as well...

“By the way,” Akira said, gesturing at Yusuke's outfit. “This is a new look for you. It really... reflects your personality. I assume you aren't embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Yusuke proudly crossed one thin leg over the other. “Of course not. I felt it would be appropriate if I looked the part when visiting a place like this, but...” He glanced around at the other patrons in their casual clothing with a slight frown. “I may have overdressed.”

“Nonsense. You look like you could work here.” If he hadn't chosen such a conspicuous outfit, he would have blended in perfectly. More than anything, Akira was impressed by the sheer amount of effort Yusuke had put into his look. He really never went halfway with his endeavors. It couldn't have been something he just cobbled together, though. It probably cost him quite a bit to put it together.

Yusuke must have really wanted to come see him... Hearing about the apartment was probably just the excuse he needed to travel the distance. Apart from Haru's word, Yusuke hadn't even had a guarantee that he would meet him there.

Softly, Akira's placed one of his hands over Yusuke's and met his eyes. “Uh... Do you want me to prepare that tea for you, or would you like to go somewhere where we can be alone?”

Yusuke visibly swallowed and squirmed in his seat. His fingers twitched underneath Akira's hand. “Alone, you say...? I... Well, yes, I would like that – but I don't want to cause any trouble for you.”

“It's alright. Entertaining the customers is part of my job, remember?” he teased, giving him a wink. The slightly bashful look on Yusuke's delicate features made heat stir in the pit of his stomach. Reluctantly, he removed his hand and backed away. “This way,” he said, beckoning him with his gloved fingers, gesturing for him to follow him toward the back of the bar.

They carefully avoided the attention of the manager who was busy with a couple patrons near the entrance. However, as soon as they reached the door at the back, they ran into Magician who seemed to have been waiting there for them.

She gave Akira a sly look as she stepped aside and opened the door for them.

“Oh, go on,” she said. “You don't get to see each other much, right? I'll take care of things here. Have fun.”

 

Once the door closed behind them, Yusuke grasped Akira by the lapels of his vinyl top and pushed his back up against the wall. Before Akira could ask what had gotten into him, their lips were already sealed together. His eyes remained open, blinking in surprise at the look of passion on Yusuke's face. The bashfulness from before seemed to have vanished in an instant, replaced with intensity.

When Yusuke pulled away, Akira was left gaping and gasping for breath. A bit of his dark lipstick had rubbed off and mixed with Yusuke's.

“Yusuke...?”

Slowly, Yusuke released the front of Akira's shirt, but he kept his hands on his chest, staying close to him. “I'm sorry... I underestimated how much I missed you. When we're apart, the thought of you occupies my mind at every moment. Just seeing you again has made my heart burst with emotion. I can barely contain my excitement...!”

Akira glanced down the hall. He could hear some noises coming from the break room, but it seemed like no one had noticed them. They had to be careful. Technically, only employees were allowed past that point.

With a playful smirk, lowering his long lashes, Akira held a finger to Yusuke's lips to hush him.

“Come with me.”

As he slipped away, he took Yusuke by the wrist and led him down the hall to the dressing room. After making sure the coast was clear, he let Yusuke enter first, then closed the door.

Yusuke stood in the middle of the dim room, looking around at the shadowy corners. “Does your boss think this facility is sufficient for their employees? This looks more like a closet than a dressing room.”

“Yeah, that's because it is a closet. And since it's a closet, it doesn't lock from the inside. We're going to have to keep it down – if you know what I mean,” he said, sauntering his way toward Yusuke. He ran a finger teasingly over his collarbone and down his chest to the sheer fishnet top he was wearing underneath. “I know you said you aren't embarrassed, but this is a rather daring look for you. You're showing even more skin than I am. That's unexpected.”

Slowly, Yusuke backed up until the back of his thighs hit the edge of the makeup table behind him. He curled his fingers in the bottom of his skirt and tried to tug it lower as if he were trying to hide something.

Akira ran his tongue over his upper lip.

No matter what Yusuke did, that tiny skirt of his wasn't going to be enough to cover his thighs – nor could the thin material hide the increasingly apparent bulge that was forming below the sash.

Although Yusuke appeared to be at a loss for words, Akira knew what sort of things were on his mind.

He took one more step forward, pushing a leg between Yusuke's, rubbing his thigh between his legs. With a start, Yusuke grasped onto his shoulders and let go of a cry. It wasn't especially loud, but it was any sound was a concern when they had a door without a lock, so, as Akira continued to lightly rub his thigh between his legs, he leaned forward and swallowed the rest of his sounds with a kiss.

After they parted, Yusuke glanced away. “I assure you, this wasn't how I planned for our meeting to go. I don't know what's come over me. I-I'm not normally so forward...”

Chuckling softly, Akira gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Your reaction seems normal to me. This outfit I'm wearing is a bit sexy, and you must feel different wearing something like that.”

“I... I do,” he said, growing in confidence. “I feel very attractive. A few gentlemen at the bar even complimented my looks.”

That probably meant that they were trying to hit on him, but it went over Yusuke's head.

Smiling, Akira moved his hands down Yusuke's sides and held his hips, turning him around to face the mirror attached to the table. “Of course they'd compliment your looks. Have you seen yourself? Did you decide to make yourself this pretty for my sake? You didn't cut any corners with this kunoichi look. As expected of an artist. You've got the headband, the sash, the...” As his fingers traveled down Yusuke's body, they met with something sharp. “...Yusuke, are these kunai real?”

“Yes. Of course they're real. I was aiming for authenticity.”

Akira removed them and set them aside. He didn't want to take any risks.

“When you leave, please hide them.” He didn't know how Yusuke could've made it on a train with those without being stopped by security and he was afraid to ask.

Yusuke patted down his own body, looking for a spot where he'd hide them. “Hm. You might have to hold on to them for me, Akira. This outfit is rather... revealing. It's also a bit tight. No matter where I hid them, the shape of them would show through.”

And he would probably end up accidentally stabbing himself...

“Alright, on second thought, I'll take them for you. You have a point. An outfit this small can't hide anything.” To prove his point, he lightly traced the tip of one finger along the edge of the skin-tight black shorts that were visible between the slit in the side of Yusuke's skirt. As he boldly slid his hand around Yusuke's backside, he even noticed that he could feel the edge of his underwear through the thin material. “You're wearing something under these? Isn't it tight?”

Lips sealed, Yusuke nodded, too flustered to respond.

Akira leaned close, pressing his chest against Yusuke's back.

“Hey...” he said with a soft voice, capturing Yusuke's nervous gaze in the mirror. “Can I see what you're wearing underneath?”

“I think you were going to get there one way or another... N-No need to ask me.”

Yusuke bent forward a bit, lifting his hips for Akira to do as he pleased. The freedom was almost overwhelming. The heat that had been accumulating in the pit of Akira's stomach grew even hotter at the sight in front of him. With one more cautious glance over his shoulder at the door, he slipped his hands underneath Yusuke's skirt from behind and curled fingers around the waistband of his shorts. Yusuke wiggled his hips, helping him carefully peel them off without taking his undergarments with them. Akira didn't bother to push them down all the way, leaving them halfway down Yusuke's thighs. Just seemed like the smart thing to do, considering the precariousness of their situation.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he lifted the back of Yusuke's skirt to have a peek at what was underneath.

“I found the treasure.”

Yusuke snorted. “Oh?”

Sheer black lace panties that perfectly hugged Yusuke's bottom. Akira was impressed. Truly impressed.

Akira wasn't one to keep the treasure all to himself, of course. He wanted Yusuke to enjoy it as well.

Putting an arm around Yusuke's waist, he guided him to straighten up with him and moved his other hand around to Yusuke's front to lift the front of the skirt, letting him see himself in the mirror. The moment he saw what he looked like, Yusuke covered his face with his hands.

“P-Please, Akira! That was meant for your eyes only!”

“...You're excluding yourself?”

“It's shameful...!”

“No way,” Akira said, moving his other hand to tease his fingers along Yusuke's hip as he kept the front of the skirt lifted. “What I see is a work of art. You said so yourself – you put in all of this effort to acquire the desired look. And what look was that, exactly? You wanted to look alluring and sexy, didn't you? If you ask me, it's an overwhelming success. A masterpiece.”

He moved his hand lower, gracing the tips of his fingers over the underside of Yusuke's straining cock, barely contained by the small, lacy garment.

Yusuke's expression brightened. “I'm glad you appreciate it.”

“You could say that,” Akira chuckled, nudging his hips forward to let Yusuke feel his hardness pressing against his backside.

Yusuke let out a breath through his nose and leaned forward, putting his hands back down on the table. “These conditions are less than ideal, but...” He sighed. “Well, it's not like we can leave now that we're in this situation, can we? So...” He looked over his shoulder, telling Akira everything with the heat that was visible in his gaze.

Biting his lower lip, Akira broke for a moment, just long enough to push up his own skirt.

“Akira, wait a moment,” Yusuke said suddenly.

“I... I know. I don't have any lube. So don't worry. I'm not going to-”

“Actually, that isn't my concern,” he said with an air of ponderous preoccupation. “These outfits don't exactly match, but don't they give you the sense that we should be roleplaying?”

“Do you expect me to handcuff you?” Akira asked, suffering an awkward flashback to his embarrassing coworker's antics. “I hate to disappoint you, but I left the key for these handcuffs at home. They're just an accessory.”

Yusuke nodded. “I see. That's unfortunate.”

“...You really wanted me to handcuff you, huh?”

“For the sake of the atmosphere.”

So, more than a kink, it was an aesthetic...

Yusuke was fascinating.

Leaning against Yusuke's back, Akira moved his lips close to Yusuke's ear. “I'll handcuff you some other time,” he said warmly, feeling him shudder. With a mischievous smirk, he gave the shell of Yusuke's ear a little nibble as he rubbed himself against his backside. The small, pleased gasp that escaped from his lips was enough to make Akira's cock twitch. He was more aroused than he'd even realized, a damp spot forming around the front of the small black shorts he was wearing, seeping through his pantyhose. He hastily pushed them down, freeing his cock.

The tender lace of Yusuke's panties felt dangerously good. He groaned softly and ran his tongue along the curve of Yusuke's ear.

Holding a hand against his mouth to keep himself from making a sound, Yusuke arched his back and pressed his shoulders down against the table, lifting his hips to rub himself against Akira's cock. His other hand slipped between his legs to lightly touch himself through the fabric of his panties. Judging by his wanton pose, it was obvious what he wanted, but Akira couldn't give it to him. If he'd known that Yusuke was going to ambush him, he might have come prepared...

The best he could do was mimic the motions, rocking his hips, pressing his cock into the soft curve of Yusuke's behind, savoring the caress of the lace.

He kissed his way down to Yusuke's jaw and lightly grazed his neck with his teeth to distract him as he placed a hand over the one Yusuke had between his legs. Like before, he felt Yusuke's fingers twitch anxiously as he slid his palm over the back of his hand. Gently, Akira guided his hand to match his movements with the light thrusting of his hips.

Even with their clothes on, the sight reflected in the mirror was an unmistakably erotic one. If he let his gaze linger, Akira was sure that he would have been a goner. The pleading look on Yusuke's face made him want to give it to him so badly. All he could do was groan and tighten his grip around his hip and move his own hips more quickly, letting him feel the hard press of his cock against him. As his movements grew more erratic, he left a messy trail of precum up his lower back. It seemed like no matter where he looked, he was going to see something that made his pulse race.

“Akira...”

The desperate sound of Yusuke's voice... The hair clinging to his damp forehead... And the way his lips were parted as gasped...

“Yusuke, I...”

He couldn't help himself. Overcome by the urge to touch him, Akira slipped his hand below the waist of the panties and wrapped his gloved fingers around Yusuke's cock. As soon as he touched him, Yusuke let out a cry. At the last second, Yusuke tried to silence himself, but it had already come out. It was loud in the bar, but someone in the back still might have heard. The threat of discovery made Akira's heart pound, feeling panicked and excited.

He managed to pull himself away just in time, almost blindsided by his climax. He put a hand around his cock to prevent himself from making even more of a mess of Yusuke's clothes. Although his senses were buzzing, he kept stroking Yusuke, bringing him off along with him.

In the aftermath, the small dressing room felt stifling. Akira separated from him and made a face at his hands. Blearily, he searched the top of the table for the box of tissues that were always there and used a few. He was definitely going to have to take a swing by the restroom to clean up before going back out to the bar...

“You okay?” he asked, fanning himself with his cap.

Yusuke looked like he was out of commission. He was still sprawled halfway across the makeup table with his ass in the air.

“Hhh... I'm... Yes, I'm okay. Dare I say, I'm better than okay. I feel as though a bit of my life force has been restored.” Slowly, he pushed himself up and began adjusting his clothing to make himself presentable again.

“That sounds like an overstatement, but somehow I understand. Glad to hear,” Akira said with a semi-confused nod.

Yusuke faced him, standing with a hand on his chin in a contemplative expression. “Next time, we should coordinate our outfits. I'll begin designing something for you.”

“You're already thinking about next time?”

“You're right. I'm getting ahead of myself. There are other things that I should concern myself with first,” he said, finishing with a more serious note in his voice. Just from the sound of it, Akira got the sense that he was in trouble.

“That's-... Yusuke, this is...” He had to stop his stuttering. He wasn't going to be able to explain anything that way. After taking a breath to regain his composure, he tried again. “Sorry. I should've considered how you'd feel. Morgana even tried to warn me... I get the feeling he just doesn't like the idea of having another roommate, but that's besides the point – I should have talked to you first.”

“I think there may be a misunderstanding. I'm not angry. On the contrary; I'm actually quite flattered that you would go out of your way for me,” he said, becoming somewhat bashful. “I simply... wanted to come see you.”

“O-Oh...” Akira suddenly started to feel silly for having worried. He should've known to trust his gut when it came to Yusuke. “Well, you know, it's already late... I wouldn't expect you to go back now. If you don't mind waiting around, you can come home with me.”

Yusuke smiled.

“I like the way that sounds.”

Akira agreed.

It felt right.


End file.
